Hero Meets Mechanic
by blueflower1594
Summary: Jak and Keira are childhood friends, but how did they meet? My very first fanfiction. you're bound to say "AWWWWWWWW!"
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how our favorite couple in the Jak series met. This is my first Fanfiction so be nice to

me.

DISCLAIMER: I hereby decree that I do not own Jak,Keira or anything that comes with them. Otherwise I'd show more romance between Jak and his machanic.

Sandover Village is a beautiful village on the undiscovered planet X. The people there are just like you or me , but they're more…. one special elf became a hero and saved the world countless times! …But before all that he was just a seven year old boy. Let's look back at this hero's childhood, shall we? I knew you would!

Jak Mar, a seven year boy, was just snoozing in his little bed dreaming dreams of hero's of the past (and mud pies) when an obnoxious voice interuppted his dreams…."JAK!!!!'' Jak rubbed his Deep Blue eyes and sat up and looked out the window to see his best friend Daxter. He climbed through the window and landed in Jak's bed. "Jak,Guess what?'' He said with excitement, although he didn't expect Jak to reply. Jak was more of a boy of action than a boy with words, so he just shrugged and waited for his friend to continue. " I peed in the potty all by myself !" Daxter let out. Jak covered his mouth in shock. Daxter was amazing !!! Jak just had to give him props! "Hey, remember last night?" Daxter recalled " When we -" "JAK!!!!!!!!!" "DAXTER!!!!!!!" A voice bellowed. The boys turned to see Jak's uncle enter the doorway. "What did you do?" Daxter whispered. Jak frowned. After all, Jak and Daxter were never far apart. "Samos wants to see you two and let me assure you he did not look happy!"Uncle growled. "What exactly did you two DO last night?" Jak and Daxter exchanged a look. Samos? The Green Sage ? The man who looked like a giant booger? Jak had seen him years ago when he first came to the village, but he hadn't spoken to him since…..

Samo's hut lay on a high cliff that made Jak and Daxter's little legs tired after the they finally reached the top, they found the wise man with a frown on his face. " You're old, why do you live so high up a cliff?" Daxter scowled, exsasperated. Jak sent a warning glare to his companion. "I HEARD YOU TWO BOYS LET THE YAKKOWS LOOSE LAST NIGHT!!!!!"Samos bellowed. Jak and Daxter exchanged a sheepish look. Then Daxter gathered what little courage he had. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear LogNog; Rumors are poisen." Samos glared at of them for a full minuite.

Jak was not a heroic elf yet, so he pointed to Daxter as if to say:'It was HIS idea!' Samos was starting to turn red. (Jak and Daxter then realized that unless it's Christmas, red and green simply don't look good together) " The plants warned me that today would be the day you two start causing mischeif!" "Well, they're just plants, I mean how much can they tell you?" Daxter asked. "Why you little…" "Hi, Daddy!" came a squeaky voice. Everyone turned their heads. That's when Jak saw her for the first time.

She had huge emarald eyes, Aqua hair in two little braids, and her skin was a pearly 's eyes got had a funny feeling in his stomach. Jak pointed to her and looked at Daxter questioningly. "That's a girl," Daxter whispered to him. "They're like boys only….softer. "Samos' frown instantly vanished when he saw his daughter approach him. "Hello, Keira! How can Daddy help you?" Keira looked at a piece of metal in her hands. "I need my screwdriver." Samos smiled and said, "Let Daddy get it for you.." Then he turned back to the boys. "You two have a warning," he then went to find Keira a screwdriver. Daxter breathed a sigh of relief, but Jak? Jak never took his eyes off of Keira.

The next morning, Daxter was trying to convince Jak to play a prank on Samos and Jak just couldn't pass up the they tip-toed across the bridge hoping not to get Samos' attention. But then Jak heard a voice like a little tinkle of bells:

I'm a little mechanic

Short and stout

Here is my screwdriver

Here is my wrench

'Oh,it's that stupid girl again!" Daxter scowled. "They are just disgusting!" Jak shook his head. Keira was an exception to that rule. He found himself walking in her direction. " Hey Jak! Where are you going?" Daxter called after him. Jak suddenly felt something no young boy should feel: pride on how he looked. He tried to straighten that little tuff of hair that showed through his cap and checked if his breath stank. Then he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

Keira was screwing a nut in a piece of metal when Jak approached her. He cleared his throat and Keira turned her to face him. Her huge emerald eyes made Jak feel hot in the face. " Who are you?" she asked. Jak didn't say anything (of course) but reached into the grass , pulled out a flower, and gave it to her. "Aww, that 's pretty!" Keira gushed receiving the flower. She smiled at him showing her little pearly white teeth. That was it. This girl was prettier than mud pies! "DAXTER!!!!" Jak and Keira turned around to see a goo covered Samos chasing Daxter off the cliff. " What did that boy do to Daddy?" Keira asked putting a hand to her mouth. Jak shrugged; he thought it would be better to pretend he didn't know Daxter for awihle.

Keira turned back to Jack."I'm Keira!" "The sage's daughter?" came a grumbling voice. Jak and Keira turned around to see a huge lurker behind them. Lurker's were the only threat for the village; they were monkey-like creature's with thick matts of purple fur, not to mention fists that could pack a punch! He stormed over and pushed Jak aside. He landed on his head and tried hard not cry. When a scream pierced his ears, he turned his head and saw the lurker grab Keira by her little foot and hung upside down!

"I've been given given orders to collect the daughter of the Green Sage."The lurker growled as he turned to around to leave with Keira crying. Jak's heart started beating super fast. The lurker was going to take her away! "Daddy! Help!" Keira cried. That's when something burned deep within Jak. NO! He was not going to let her go! He ran in front of the lurker with his tiny fists raised. The evil lurker laughed at the sight. "Oh MAN, this is SO cute! You actually think you can defeat me?" Jak gulped. He had no idea how he was going to beat this creature, but he was not going to give Keira up THAT easily! " Wait a second! Are you trying to save this girl?" Jak raised his fists higher in response. The lurker laughed and (to pester Jak further ) he threw Keira in the air and caught her by her throat! Suddenly, Jak felt a little noise bubble from his throat and make it's way to his mouth. He swung his fist at the lurker and screamed,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!"

To everyone's surprise, the lurker was sent flying backwards, forcing him to release Keira! "EEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She squealed as she came hurtling towards the ground. Jak quickly ran underneath her and tried to catch her. "WOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

"CRASH!!!!!!"

Keira landed right on top of Jak! "Thanks for breaking my fall!"She said as she stood up. By now the lurker had brushed himelf off and gotten back in the pulled Keira behind him and raised his fists a long stare down, the lurker charged at them! Jak released a series of random karate kicks and punches, packing a whole lot of punch! By the time Jak got tired, the lurker had made a run for it.

Jak smiled. He had fought a lurker and saved Keira! He turned around to face her only to find her crying. He rushed over and patted her on the back. "I was so scared," she wimpered . She looked in his Deep Blue eyes. Then she hugged him and said, "You saved me! Thank you!" Jak's eyes crossed, dreamily. He hadn't felt this good since the day he beat Daxter at a spitting contest! "K-Kei-ra?" He struggled to use his voice. "I'm J-Jak." "Jak?" she repeated, then smiled. "O.K Jak, let me give you a present!"she reached into her toolbox and pulled out a pair of funny looking goggles. She removed his cap and put them on his head.

Jak looked into the mirror and was a good look for him; he was NEVER going to take them off! "Keira!" Samos cried as he ran up the cliff to his daughter."I just saw a lurker run by! Are you o.k?" Keira smiled at Jak. "I'm fine,Daddy. A hero saved me!" Jak smiled back and caught up with Daxter. Meeting Keira had been…..awesome. "Ugh, sorry you had to hang out with a stupid girl Jak!" Jak shook his head and said "No…. me and Keira…friends."

There you have it fellow readers:Jak's first prank, his first battle, how he got those unique goggles, and more importantly how he first met his mechanic sweetheart! Now remember: This IS my first fanfiction so respect me and my work! Please review and tell me if you want a sequal or make suggestions for future stories. AND FEEL FREE TO COMPLIMENT AS MUCH AS YOUR HEARTS DESIRES!


	2. Chapter 2

O.K, I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS A ONE-SHOT, BUT I THINK I CAN MAKE A QUCK SECOND PART.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I DO.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Jak c'mon, don't tell me you're going to see her again!" Daxter wailed. Jak just nodded. He loved spending time with Keira. He wished Daxter could see how cool she was, but he just didn't seem to like girls. Jak quickly headed over to the sage's hut and looked around for Keira. 'If you're looking for my daughter, she's down at Setinal Beach." Samos called from behind Jak.

Jak smiled a thanks and rushed down to the beach. Samos shook his head. "I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't know it was going to happen so quickly." he muttered to himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jak quickly ran down the beach. He came here now and again with Daxter to try to find some rare ottsels. (Jak often had to drag Daxter with him, for ottsels creeped Daxter out.) He finally found Keira by the ocean, reading a book. Jak pulled out his present for her out of his pocket.  
He ran down the beach and placed the goggles on Keira's eyes.

She turned around to see Jak. "Jak, these goggles look a lot better than the ones I gave you!" Jak shook his head; he loved the goggles she gave him. Even if he lived to be 20 years old, he was never taking them off!

He looked over his shoulder to see what she was reading. However he didn't get far, there weren't any pictures. Keira smiled. "I'm reading my dictionary, I have to be smart if I want to complete my dream to become a mechanic!" Jak had no idea what a mechanic was, but he bet Keira would make a great one.

Keira put down her book and looked at the sunset. "You know Jak, you don't talk much, but you're my best friend." Jak smiled at that. Keira took a deep breath. "Jak, let's be friends forever, o.k?" Jak noded and put his hand on hers. When he did, they both felt a little tingle. Jak had never felt it before, but it was like...everybody else was gone and they were the last people on the planet.

Keira blushed. "Jak...just do me one favor." Jak nodded. Right now, he would do anything for her. "Don't ever change." Jak raised an eyebrow in question. "Just promise me you'll always be the sweet, helpful boy you are now." Jak nodded in promise. He would never change his ways, and he and Keira would be friends forever.

Why would he ever want to change?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I KNOW THIS IS SUPER SHORT, BUT I THING I DID A GOOD JOB WITH THE IRONY! PLKEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT! 


End file.
